


White Rooms And Photographs

by Quepasta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quepasta/pseuds/Quepasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural AU with domestic Destiel. Character Death Warning</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Rooms And Photographs

Castiel waited outside the door. He tried looking through the tiny window, but doctors and nurses were in the way too much to see anything. He didn't know how long he had been waiting, or when the last time he had slept or the last time he went home. To keep himself awake, he bounced on the balls of his feet.

The white lights of the small waiting room were starting to give Castiel a headache. He was the only one in this part of the hospital. Was it because people knew better than to wait on the inevitable? 

The door opened, and a doctor came through, looking for Castiel. When he spotted him to his left, we cleared his throat. He hated delivering this kind of news.

"Hi Castiel. We have done several test, taken many samples. But sadly, having only surgery will not fix Dean's kidneys. Unless we find a donor, and quick, Dean will not make it." The doctor said firmly.

Castiel breathed in, and focused on breathing out without crying.  _You can cry when you get home. When Dean's okay again._ He told himself. 

"Okay." He replied, his voice shaky. He coughed and tried again. "What are the next steps? You already said I cannot be a donor, does that fact still stand?" Castiel would give his kidneys in a heartbeat, he would give all his vessel's organs to Dean if it meant it would save Dean. 

"You kidney's are not a match for Dean's, and neither are Holly's. She's too young anyway, Sam's were a negative also. So the next step is we will put Dean on the donor waiting list, and see if he gets any hits. This is a long process, please be aware we may not find one on time." 

They may not find one in time. As in, Dean will die. Cas sucked in his breath again, and counted to three.  _1, be strong for Dean. 2, be strong for Holly. 3, be strong for you._

"How much time?" Castiel gasped. Trying so hard not to cry. "How much time does he have?" 

The doctor looked at Castiel, and Castiel could see how sorry he felt. "I would give him four months, at most."

"May I go see him?" Cas breathed, hardly a whisper. 

"Yes, you may. He has been asking for you." The doctor stepped to the side to let Castiel by. 

Castiel breathed nervously as he walked into Dean's hospital room. Dean had the remote in his hand, flipping through the channels. 

"What's the word Cas?" Dean said, faintly smiling. Castiel could see from Dean's red eyes and tear stained face that Dean had been crying moments before Cas walked in. 

"I just," Castiel paused for a moment, trying to find the right words to describe the feeling he had. "Needed to see you." 

"I know Cas. I know." Dean held out his other hand while Castiel came by to sit by him in the chair that was pulled up to Dean's hospital bed. 

"So, how uh, how are you holding up?" Castiel asked in a low whisper. All Dean responded with was a painful smile. He felt like shit, and was weak as hell. He just wanted to sleep, for a long long time. 

"Have you checked on Holly recently?" Dean responded, getting the attention away from him. 

Castiel grazed his thumb against Dean's hand. "Sam is watching her, said she is doing fine. She misses her Dads though." 

"You should go back home. She's going to need you a lot more now." Dean said with a heavy heart. He didn't want to leave Cas, or their baby girl. 

"Dean don't think like that!" Cas fretted. "They will find you a donor. And then you will come home and we will play with Holly. Sam will come over with his new girl. Don't just give up now!" Castiel shouted. How could Dean think it was over already? He still had time. They could fix this. 

"Cas." Dean uttered, trying to calm Cas down. "I have four months, at most. Some people have been on the list for years!" Dean was trying to reason with Cas. Of course Dean would like to be hopeful. That he was going to make it through this. Dammit. He regretted every single beer, every ounce of alcohol that he took in to fight off the nightmares that were waiting around the corner. A whole bottle whiskey, just to defend him for a day, lead up to his kidneys failing now.  

Castiel held in his breath, but feeling the tears roll down anyway. He leaned over the edge of the bed, into Dean's chest. Dean patted Castiel's head, and kissed him on the temple. 

"Dean?" 

"Yes Cas?" Dean whispered. 

"I need you, sick or not. I need you." The former angel whimpered. 

"I know. I need you too Cas." Dean whispered more to the room, rather than Cas at this point. Cas pulled the rest of his body into the bed with Dean, and soon fell asleep with his head cradled on Dean's chest. Dean fell into a sleep. Rather uneasily.

Dean never woke up.

 

When Cas opened his eyes, and saw the doctor standing over him, he jumped a little.

"Castiel, he's gone." The doctor told him.

Cas looked up at Dean, and saw that his eyes were closed. He felt that Dean's chest wasn't rising or falling. His skin was cold, only a little bit of warmth left.

"No!" Castiel uttered, pulling on Dean's night gown. "No you can't leave me Dean! You can't! Come back to me!" Cas screamed at Dean's body, but Dean didn't move. 

"Nurse!" The doctor called. A nurse came running in. "Please escort Mr. Winchester here to the quiet room. He needs to mourn in peace." The nurse nodded and pulled Cas off of Dean.

"No! He can't leave me! You said he had four months!" Castiel wailed at the doctor.

"He must have been sicker than we thought Castiel. I'm sorry." The doctor said, pushing the Castiel, with the nurse, out of the room.

"Dean don't leave me! Come back to me! Cas bawled.

"Castiel, please come with me. Let them take care of him now." The nurse said as the doctor threw a sheet over Dean's body. That was the last Cas saw of Dean.

 

 

Castiel walked into his daughter's room. The baby laid on her back, her fist in her mouth. She smiled when she saw Castiel.

"Dada?" She asked, it sounded muffled behind her fist.

"Yes. It's me sweetie." Cas picked up Holly, kissing her forehead. "Your daddy loves you very much." He rocked his daughter back and forth, soothing her. After she fell asleep he walked over to the window at the front of her room. Near it was a shelf with her toys and trinkets. On it was a picture of all three of them, when they first got Holly. Castiel touched the spot where Dean's face was. "Both of your daddys do."

 


End file.
